The present invention relates to a reflective pad and its pattern formation process, in which a laser beam is applied to the metal coating layer of the glass bead layer of the reflective pad to form a non-polarized pattern on the metal coating layer and two differently polarized patterns on the glass beads of the glass bead layer.
Regular sports wear and sports shoes may be stitched with reflective pads showing the trade name or logo of the suppliers. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a reflective pad for this purpose. As illustrated, the reflective pad comprises a fabric base layer 10, a metal coating layer, for example, an aluminum coating 11 coated on the fabric base layer 10 by a vacuum electroplating process, and a layer of glass beads 15 adhered to the aluminum coating 11, and a pattern (for example, the trade name or logo of the supplier) 16 screen-printed on the glass beads of the layer of glass beads 15. Because the pattern 16 is screen-printed on the glass beads of the layer of glass beads 15, it is monotonous and less attractive. Further, because the pattern 16 is a printed matter, it wears quickly with use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a reflective pad, which provides a variation when viewed from different angles. It is another object of the present invention to provide a reflective pad, which provides a wear-resisting pattern. According to the present invention, the reflective pad comprises a fabric base layer, a metal coating layer covered on the fabric base layer, a glass bead layer formed of a plurality of glass beads and adhered to the metal coating layer, sintered surface portions formed on the metal coating layer and showing a non-polarized pattern that can be seen from different angles, first frosted surface portions formed on the glass beads of the glass bead layer and showing a first polarized pattern that can be seen only from the front side of the reflective pad, and second frosted surface portions formed on the glass beads of the glass bead layer and showing a second polarized pattern that can be seen only from a particular angle. The pattern formation process of is to apply a laser beam of frequency within about 2.5 Hzxcx9c10 Hz and energy within 500 Axcx9c800 A at the speed of 200xcx9c800 s/sec to said aluminum coating layer and different locations of the glass beads of the glass bead layer to form sintered surface portions on the aluminum coating layer, first frosted surface portions on the glass beads of the glass bead layer at a bottom side, and second frosted surface portions on the glass beads of the glass bead layer at one lateral side.